Girls Like Girls
by moth-aflame
Summary: Mal has been in love with Evie since day one, and when Evie starts to finally feel the same way...things get a little messy.
1. Scared to Let Your Guard Down

Evie blew hookah smoke into Mal's face, the sweet apple scent tingling in her nose. They were sitting on the counter in Chad Charming's huge kitchen, Evie holding out the hose for Mal to take a drag from it.

But Mal didn't take the hose, she simply placed her mouth on it and drew the smoke out, maintaining eye contact with Evie as she did this. Mal searched for any sign that Evie was even slightly interested in her romantically and Evie only smiled, her eyes channeling playfulness and excitement.

Mal finally let the smoke out, taking the hose from Evie's fingers. As the smoke poured from Mal's mouth, she inhaled it back up her nose and could feel herself go cross-eyed watching. She heard Evie let out a giggle, but it was drowned out by the kitchen door banging open.

Enter Chad Charming, local douchebag and Evie's current boyfriend. Mal hated everything about Chad. And Chad hated Mal.

Seeing Chad's eyes go over the two of them, close together on the counter with a cloud of smoke, Evie automatically picked up a new hose. She knew how he felt about her and Mal sharing things.

Being the spoiled brat he was, Chad hated sharing, too. Which meant he hated that he had to share his time with Evie with Mal, too.

Evie gave Mal an apologetic look and took another drag from the hose.

Chad always knew how to ruin a moment.

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Thank you all for taking the time to view my fanfiction!

Yes, this fic is based on the video "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko, and I've had this idea in my head ever since I saw it last week!

Hope you all enjoy!

xoxo, Moth


	2. Gotta Get With You

Evie was dancing to some music only she could hear, and all Mal could do was watch.

It was if she was entranced by the way Evie's hips moved or by the way the sun hit her hair just right, making it shine brighter than the Strait of Ursula.

It was hard to explain, but Evie made Mal feel like she was home.

As Evie spun gracefully, Chad drunkenly launched tourney balls off the terrace. Mal did not know what Evie saw in him, other than an entire string of liver problems from his penchant for wine.

Mal turned her head, trying to get Evie in every angle she could. She was just so beautiful, and everything about her was perfect. It was a mystery to Mal as to why Evie lowered her standards as low as she did.

Chad didn't deserve her, and Mal wasn't even sure if she did, either.

But she knew she could treat her better than he ever could, Prince or not.


	3. Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

The two girls were getting ready in the guest room Evie was calling home for the summer.

Mal stood in front of the large mirror, removing her make-up so it wouldn't run in the pool. She was trying to coax her hair into pigtails when she happened to look in the direction Evie was getting ready.

The mirror showed Evie's arms coming up, her shirt coming off in one swift motion. Her bare back was pearly white, as if made from porcelain. The curve of her spine was clearly defined and the way her waist came to meet her hips was...

Mal looked away, knowing that the thoughts she was having were not welcome, not now. They were going swimming in the Olympic swimming pool, and while Mal didn't know how to swim, she knew she'd be just fine in the shallow end with Evie.

Almost shyly, Mal turned back to look at Evie and Evie looked behind her at the same time. Mal smiled sweetly and went back to digging her swimsuit out of her bag.


	4. Imma Take Your Girl Out

Chlorine, as Mal found out, burned the eyes if they remained open underwater.

However, Mal didn't care. She was having fun, spitting water at Evie and doggie paddling through the sun-warmed water.

The water was crystal clear and reminded her of the Enchanted Lake, but the only thing enchanting about this water was how Evie looked in it. As the blue haired teenager floated on her back, her eyes closed in complete relaxation, Mal couldn't help but think Evie looked like a mermaid.

She wasn't the scary, dragging-sailors-beneath-the-waves kind that inhabited the Strait of Ursula. No, she was like one straight out of Atlantica.

A giant wave of water knocked Mal out of her reverie and had her coughing up the chemically treated water.

Another moment ruined by Chad.

Mal and Evie decided they were tired of swimming at that point and climbed out of the water, instead choosing to lie on their towels to soak up the sun and warm themselves on the pavement. Chad got out a few moments later, hunkering down on a chaise lounge chair and taking a long drink from his champagne bottle.

He hadn't stopped drinking since Mal got there, apparently, and wouldn't until she left.

But Mal didn't care. She was here for Evie, not him, and it would give her great joy to see him fall in his drunken stupor.


	5. I Don't Feel Like Boys

Evie and Mal were crouched in a corner of her guest bathroom, their hair up in towels and Mal with a bottle of blue nail polish in her hand.

She was painting Evie's nails carefully, making sure not to get her skin.

The look of pure concentration on Mal's face was so cute, and the way Mal was treating her so lovingly, as if she was the most precious thing Mal had ever known…

Well, it was easy for Evie to imagine every day being like this.

And that made her start to think about how her summer with Chad had been going so far…

They fought constantly, and being with him didn't make Evie's heart feel like it was going to break free of her ribcage.

In fact, Evie hadn't felt happy in a few weeks until Mal showed up that day.

Evie hadn't even been sure if Mal would accept the invitation, but when the RSVP came...Evie began to feel her heart moving restlessly in her chest again.

Their hair had finally dried and Evie's nails come out looking flawless.

All that was left was finishing touches, and as Evie applied a dusky rose liquid lipstick to Mal's lips, she couldn't help but wonder…

 _What would it feel like to kiss her?_

But Evie was with Chad, and she knew it couldn't happen. They were both girls, too. Was that even a thing that happened? Girls kissing other girls?

Evie had no idea, and finally accepted that her lip wand would be as close as she'd get to Mal's lips without complicating things.


	6. Isn't This Why We Came?

The party was in full swing, and Mal felt so alone.

She had no idea who any of these people were, and Evie was off socializing with her new acquaintances. And as much as Mal hated Chad, he was the only one she knew who was close by, so she stuck to sitting next to him and he drank a large glass of red wine.

As the party pulsed on, Evie found her way back to Mal and the two curled up on the couch. They had so much to discuss about the rent-a-cottage and how it was so weird that they'd never have to return to the Isle…

They were in the middle of talking about Carlos' dog-walking job when Chad came over from where he had been brooding in an armchair and grabbed Evie hard, pulling her to his chest. He kissed her neck possessively, wine glass empty and hanging from his loose fingers. At first, Evie only smiled. It was an embarrassed, I'm-so-sorry-you-have-to-see-this smile and then she looked at Mal directly.

Mal looked so hurt, her brows creasing only slightly. Evie had learned every single mannerism Mal did and committed it to memory so she'd know just what Mal was feeling, and by the way Mal's eyebrows were contorted in that moment meant that Mal was feeling hurt.

Evie sent an elbow hard into Chad's ribs, sending the message that she wasn't in the mood and returned to Mal's side. It was just enough for Mal to know that, while Evie loved Chad, she felt something for Mal, too.


	7. Kissed Your Girls and Made You Cry

It had been a long night of drinking and avoiding small talk with strangers, but it was finally morning and Mal had no idea where Evie was.

She walked down the hallway, stepping over the drunk and the exhausted and peered into Evie's bedroom, only to find it empty. Mal tried the kitchen, not finding Evie, and crept through the living room and past Chad's slumped figure in the armchair.

Evie wasn't passed out with the bodies in the living room, which meant she wasn't in the castle at all. Mal knew that, while the castle had many rooms, Evie liked to stick with the familiar.

And so, she found her by the pool, her feet in the water and a deep look on her face she only got when thinking of home or other things that upset her, such as Chad.

Mal plopped down next to Evie and sunk her feet in as well, not saying anything. They knew not to when it came to their thoughts or feelings. Evie did place her head on Mal's shoulder, however, and felt her brain quiet.

Mal's, however, felt like she had just turned the channel to static.

Evie, without even really considering the fact that her boyfriend was sleeping off a hangover inside, brought her face closer to Mal's. She turned her chin up, her lips dangerously close to Mal's.

And Mal was about to close the distance when an angry hand grabbed her hair and threw her back, her head hitting the stone accents along the poolside garden.

It wasn't that Mal couldn't do anything in that moment as she just stared up at the sky, her vision dipping in and out of clarity and blurriness. It was more so that she was so angry that Chad had actually harmed her that prevented her from getting up right away.

"Are you serious right now, Evie?! Of all the people at this party you could chose to do this to me, you choose her! You _know_ how I feel about her!" Chad was screaming at Evie, and Mal knew exactly how Evie was reacting. She could almost picture it.

The teary eyes, the quivering lip, her hands going up to cover her face as if to protect herself from the further onslaught of screams…

"Don't look at her! For God's sake, Evie, look at me! I can't believe you'd do this to me, after all I've done for you! I can make you into more than some garbage from the Isle of the -"

Evie didn't even get to hear him finish his awful tirade, because Mal had finally found her strength and punched him in the head.

He went down like a lead balloon, Mal jumping on top of him with her eyes aglow and fists ablaze.

She punched, and punched, and punched Chad's face, his nose bleeding and his lip splitting as wide as the gap between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost.

Mal was angry - no, _pissed_ \- that Chad had even considered hurting her, and then to scream at Evie in front of her while she was trying to find a reason not to break his princely face?

If Chad thought she'd just stay on the ground and accept that she was not wanted near Evie, he had another thing coming…

The adrenaline soaring through Mal's veins made her continue punching, until both his eyes were black, his nose most definitely in need of a surgeon, and his lip looking like a crime scene...and then Evie was pulling her off.

Mal swallowed hard and looked at Evie, her eyes finally focusing on the teary brown eyes. Evie moved Mal's violet locks away from her injured face and sniffled hard, trying to keep the already falling tears from falling more.

Evie's thumb skimmed over Mal's split lip and Mal jumped a little, but held Evie's hand there, smiling and letting out a small laugh.

Mal had told Evie so many times that Chad was not a good guy, and this just proved it.

Mal wanted to say I told you so, but then Evie was looking at Mal's lips in a way that Mal knew wasn't concern and Mal could see in her eyes that she had finally realized who she was meant to be with…

They continued where they had been rudely interrupted by Chad.

Evie's lips captured Mal's hungrily, the two fighting fiercely for control. There was so much in each kiss: anger, pain, regret, love, adoration, and pride.

There were so many mixed emotions in the way their tongues tangled together and the way they expelled their breath.

But the one thing that mattered was, despite Mal's busted up face and the shame Evie felt as she was kicked out of Cinderella's Castle, that they were finally together.

It was finally Happily Ever After for the two of them...and it didn't require either of them ending up with a prince.


End file.
